


Don't part from me love

by maleclovess



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omander - Freeform, ander - Freeform, ander is just trying to do his best, elite, happy end of course, nadia is a little helper, omar - Freeform, omar is insecure, they have a little fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclovess/pseuds/maleclovess
Summary: Ander doesn't show up at the store one day for their ten minutes meet ups and Omar get a bit too much in his head.The next day was a Saturday and Omar looked at the clock in his and Nadia’s room.  He had to go down to the store soon because Nadia had to go over to Carla’s place to do a school project. He didn’t sleep much, his thoughts were circling around Ander and how his future plans with him were destroyed. He felt dumb to even have future plans in his head, plans that even Ander didn’t know anything about. Omar scoffed at himself and stood up. „So dumb.“ he looked in the mirror and saw his under eye bags.





	1. I need you too

„I will go to the bank.“ Omar and Nadia nodded and watched their father leave. Omar stayed with his front towards the door, awaiting Ander to come through the door with that cute smile on his lips. But there wasn’t any sign of his boyfriend there. Omar scrunched his eyebrows as he watched the door intently. He felt the eyes of his sister on him and he closed his for a second to swallow the disappointment and confusion down. Ander came here every day for 14 days now, Omar didn't think he would after that first day but turned out Ander was more consistent than he expected. So today was the first day after 14 days that Ander didn’t come through the door. „Maybe he is busy“, Omar thought to himself. Ander is not obliged to come here every day for just 10 minutes just to see his boyfriend that is not allowed to go out. He turned around and just continued his work from earlier. But wouldn’t have Ander told him, if he had other things to do? As he gripped the boxes of apples, he thought about how maybe Ander had enough. Maybe he was tired of this relationship? If you could even call it that. But they talked about it before and Ander said that 10 minutes are better than nothing, which left Omar happy and confident that this will somehow work out. But now it all came crashing down on him. How could he expect someone to play along with this? He was stupid to think that Ander and him could end up happily together. The bell rang and Omar turned around carefully. But when he looked up again, he stared into the face of his father.

Omar layed in bed this evening and just stared up at the ceiling. He felt sad, which was weird, because he never felt sad. He accepted that his life was shit, that he could never have what he truly wanted. But when Ander stepped into his life, this unreachable dream suddenly came a lot closer to reality. Suddenly there was something there, that it was worth fighting for. And maybe Omar got lost in it a little, lost in the feeling of love. Because now he realized that he lived in a bubble for the last few months. Ander deserved so much better than some guy that was under the control of his stone age dad. He deserved someone who could be there for him every minute of the day, every time he needed him. And Omar couldn’t offer that. All he had to offer were 10 minutes. Omar looked over to Nadia, who sat at her desk to study. But really she was on her phone. So Ander also didn't send a message.

The next day was a Saturday and Omar looked at the clock in his and Nadia’s room. He had to go down to the store soon because Nadia had to go over to Carla’s place to do a school project. He didn’t sleep much, his thoughts were circling around Ander and how his future plans with him were destroyed. He felt dumb to even have future plans in his head, plans that even Ander didn’t know anything about. Omar scoffed at himself and stood up. „So dumb.“ He looked in the mirror and saw his under eye bags. He put a sweater on and went down to start his „shift“. „I will take over now Nadia.“ „Okay. Thanks again Omar.“ „It’s not like I have better things to do, since Baba won’t let me go out.“ Nadia swinged her backpack on and went over to Omar. She cupped his cheek and smiled gently. „He will allow you more again soon. let him calm down.“ Omar scoffed and looked away. „Yeah. Maybe.“ She smiled at him one last time and went out. 

Omar’s shift was quiet. Not many people came in, since it was pouring rain. Omar sat behind the counter and watched the little water drops slowly covering the window. At least today he didn’t feel like he was missing sunny days outside. He put his arms on the counter and put his head on them. That was the exact moment the door bell rang. „Perfect“., he thought. „I try to relax for a second and someone comes in.“ He raised his head and muttered a hello. When he looked up, he was met with the soft brown orbs he was so used to seeing now. „What work ethic is that? Napping at work?“, Ander teased with a smile. Omar looked at him. He had wet hair from the rain but for some reason he looked even cuter than usually. „Is your dad here?“, Ander whispered. „He is upstairs. Doing some paperwork.“ „Very good.“ Omar adverted his eyes, he didn’t think Ander would come today.Or any more days for that matter. „I am sorry for not coming yesterday. Guzmán was..he was..not well.“ Omar rolled his eyes. Well he wasn’t well neither. „And you couldn’t have written Nadia a quick text?“ Ander looked taken aback. „I’m sorry Omar. But he was really drunk and got in a fight and got beaten up and I had to clean him and then he started to cry and destroy half of the things in his bathroom and I was just so overwhelmed, it slipped my mind.“ I slipped his mind, Omar thought. „I see.“ „Are you mad?“ Omar looked at the rice package on the counter. „Omar. I am talking to you.“ „I am not mad. I just think you could have said something and inform me.“ „Well I said sorry. He is my best friend, and I had to take care of him. Nobody else does it. What was I supposed to do?“ „Yeah and I am your boyfriend. Nobody is taking care of me either.“, Omar said in a hushed voice. He felt stupid for saying that. Childish, but he was just sad. „I know that. But he had issues. He is not doing well since Marina..passed away.“ „I see.“ „So how was your shift today?“, Under tried to change the subject. „You can see there is nobody here, or not.“, Omar said in an annoyed tone as he looked up. But when he saw Ander’s face, he instantly regretted it. Hurt was written all over it. „I can’t believe you are mad now. I just explained to you why I couldn’t come. I came here for 14 days and I didn’t come one because my best friend needed me because his sister died and you are angry at me?! Seriously Omar? I’m trying okay? I am really trying to make everything work and to make us work primary. You think I would not come for just any reason? Didn’t I show you how much you mean to me and how much I want this? I couldn’t come yesterday and I am sorry. How would you act if Samu would loose his brother and needs you?“

Omar was surprised at this outburst. Usually it was him who was yelling or getting annoyed. Ander was always nice an just wanted to do the best. But that was exactly the point, no? That Ander tried and Omar thought he didn’t want to come. Ander told him a million of times that he loved him and that he would even come to the shop for 2 minutes per day, if he could see Omar that way. And Ander was just there for his friend and it was his priority in this moment, just like Omar would be for Samu. „Don’t you want to say anything? Are you seriously just quiet now?“ Omar looked at Ander, at his sad and angry facial features. He didn’t know how to start. Suddenly he heard footsteps and he knew it was from the stairs that lead up to their flat. Ander immediately looked at Omar. His look was challenging, like he wanted Omar to say something, to come outside with him. He also looked on the verge of tears. It reminded Omar of that time Ander asked him to come outside with him. But Omar couldn’t do anything now, because his dad was coming. Ander scoffed and and let out a sad laugh. „And you are mad when I don’t show up one day, with a valid reason.“ He gave Omar one last look, before stepping out of the shop, just as Omar’s dad stepped into the shop.


	2. Before it is too late

Omar was not able to find sleep that night. He felt bad. Ander seemed seriously stressed when he came into the shop. But as soon as he entered he looked so happy and calm. It was like just to see Omar's face calmed him down immediately, just like it always was the other way around for Omar. But he attacked Ander for no reason and even blamed him after Ander explained himself. Omar felt like the biggest asshole in the world and he didn't even have the chance now to say sorry. When he finished in the store, Nadia was already in bed because she caught a cold. So he couldn't text Ander either. God why did he act so fucking stupid to his boyfriend? It was so unnecessary and now everything went to shit. 

Omar thought about tomorrow. How Ander would probably not come to the shop like usually. And it would kill Omar. Their ten minutes together was the highlight of Omar's days, he always counted down the hours until his dad would go to the bank. But tomorrow those hours would just hurt because when his father will announce that he will got to the bank, Ander won't be there. Omar was 99% sure of that, he wouldn't come if Ander snapped at him like that. And there was no way for him to talk to Ander unless he snatched Nadia's phone but he doubted that would make up for how he treated his boyfriend. A simple text message won't solve anything. Omar looked out of the window and stared at the moon for what must have been hours.

The next day was just pure torture. Nadia was even more sick than the day before, which meant she stayed in bed all day which meant Omar had to work the shift on his own. His dad was upstairs doing some orders and phone calls and checking up on his daughter. And Omar? Was bored to the roof, nobody showed up all day, which was probably due to the immense heat wave that came over Madrid. Just some people buying cold drinks and sometimes some fruits but that was it. And that left Omar with a lot of time that he used for thinking about Ander and how much the boy must hate him. All he really wanted to do was to lock the shop, run to Ander's house and apologize to his boyfriend and make up. He wanted to see the face that made those stupid days bearable and light up his insides. Right now Omar was back to the black hole he found himself settling for before meeting Ander. He felt lost. 

Suddenly the bell rang and Omar got ready to answer another person where the fridge was. But when he looked up, he saw his best friend's face in front of him. “Samu!" “Hey buddy." Samuel looked sad and lost as well and Omar felt for him. He didn't know what he would do if Ander was brutally murdered. “I'm not going to ask how you are.“, Omar stated. Samuel smiled sadly and shrugged. “Guess no need to hm?" Omar gave him a pitiful look and hated himself for it instantly. He should cheer him up. “But I'm also not going to ask you because to be honest Omar, you look like shit as well." “Well thanks bro.", Omar said sarcastically. “Sorry. But seriously what's up?" Omar shrugged. “Come on tell me. I'd rather deal with your problems than mine." Omar sighed. Why not tell Samu? “I yelled at Ander yesterday. For nothing and he was super mad when he left.“ "Why did you yell at him?", Samuel asked while grabbing a peach and biting into it. Samuel was probably the only person Omar's dad allowed to eat stuff rom the shop without paying. “He didn't show up for the ten minutes the day before and I was mad about it. But he explained that it was because he was there for Guzmán because he needed him." Omar saw the little trace of sadness coming back to Samuel's face at the mention of Guzmán. “Well but then everything is good, no? You know why he didn't show up." “I know yes. Problem is, I overreacted and attacked him because he didn't text me or anything. I know it was a dick move, you don't have to tell me. But now it's done." Samuel sighed. “Okay that was shitty but hey...I doubt he will break up just because you yelled at him once. People do this in relationships...I heard." “Yes they do and then the person who did it reaches out to the other. Which is not possible in my case." Samuel sighed again, but more annoyed now. “Of course it is possible." "You know my dad.." “Never leaves and watched you like you are a dog. I know Omar. But there is always a way." Omar feel the rage coming up, why did nobody understand his situation and that his dad won't let him go out. It wasn't that simple for him. 

"Look Omar, I know how it is with your family and stuff. And I know you have it harder and I know you have no phone. But you have feet and you know where he lives. If you really want to, you will find a way. And with the chance of sounding cheesy: I recommend to enjoy your time with the one you love and tell them before it is too late." Omar felt like someone punched him in the stomach. That was the thing, no? He should spend time with his loved one, but he couldn't. He didn't. He doesn't spend time with Ander and he hated it. But was it really his fault? “Sorry if that was too much." Omar looked at his best friend, who looked close to tears now. “No Samu. I'm thankful that you are honest. I'm sorry that you had to listen to this. It must be nothing to you." "If it#s your problem, it's also mine. It doesn't matter what I am going through at the moment." Omar nodded, surprised at how smart his best friend was. “I just wanted to say that it was a small misunderstanding and that shouldn't be any reason to part you two. You love him and he loves you. Enjoy it. Make it up to him. I'm sure he will understand." “Yes. You are right. I just have to find a way to reach him." "You will Omar." 

"Samuel! Long time no see, how are you?" "Well I've seen better days but I'm okay. And you?" “Yes Omar told me you were linked to the girl, who..well." Omar's father looked down, not finding words. “Yes I did." "I'm sorry that happened to you Samuel. You deserve better." "Thank you sir." "But you are doing okay?" “I try. I try to distract myself as much as I can. But it's hard since I have no friends and my only real one is..well here." Omar looked at Samuel in an alarming way. But to his surprise Omar's father didn't have a snarky remark, and when Omar looked at his father, he saw something like pit yin his eyes. He looked at Samuel with such a sad expression, like he really felt his pain. And the next thing surprised Omar more than anything in his life. 

“Well maybe I can make a little exception?", his dad said. Samuel's eyes snapped to Omar. “Maybe you two boys can go out later after we closed the shop? I need him until then because Nadia is ill in bed." Omar and Samuel just looked at each other with a confused expression. His dad actually lets him go out? “Dad! Thank you!" “I'm mostly doing this for Samuel. But you're welcome. Can't hold you hostage here forever hm." Omar didn't care if he did it for Samuel or not. He was able to leave home and enjoy life again. “Thank you! That would help me so much. To spend time with Omar.“ His dad smiled to Samuel. “I'm going back to work now. It was nice to see you Samu. I hope you will be better soon." Samuel smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omar will be allowed to go out? Hell yeah!!!!   
> Leave me a comment please, would love to see what you think :)


	3. What the hell

Samuel went back home to do some homework and they decided to meet up later again. Omar was the happiest he has been since the encounter with his boyfriend yesterday. He would be allowed to go out. And yeah, he could see Ander, but he also felt bad because his bets friend needed him and he wanted to be there for Samuel. His first love died and his brother was involved. He must feel like shit. So Omar didn't want to just use Samuel as well and leave him alone with all his feelings. 

"Omar?" "Yes baba?" "You are finished for today. I will close the shop with your mother." "Okay. Thanks baba." When Omar walked past his father, his father caught his arm. "Don't make me regret this Omar." "I won't." His father nodded. 

Omar went to the bathroom to freshen up a little and then put on some fresh clothes. He wished he wouldn't alway have to wear these dark boring clothes. Every time he looked into the mirror, he wished he could be a little more "cool", a bit more glamorous, elegant. But he couldn't. His father would ask why he suddenly dresses like that. Omar sighed and put on some cologne before putting on his jacket. "Do you need something Nadia?" She shook her head. "Are you meeting him?" Omar smiled sadly. "No. He doesn't...we are not on good terms at the moment." She looked at him sadly. "I hope you can make up." "Me too. Get better." "I'll try." 

Omar left the house and walked over to the spot, where he would meet Samu. And Samu was indeed already there. "Hey bro." "Hey." "So what do you want to do today?" "Some people from school are at this club. If you are up for a little party, we could go there. Or do you want to do something more calm?" "No, um whatever you want." 

Some people from school. Did this include Ander? Would he be there? What wold happen if he is there? Would he ignore Omar? 

"Do you know if Ander is there?" "No. But I saw Polo and Guzmán on Christian's story, so I guess he is there as well? They are always all together no?" Omar laughed slightly and nodded. "True yeah." "Do you mind if he is there?" 

Does he? 

"No. I mean maybe it's a chance to get to talk to him again and apologize." "Yes that would be good I think. I guess he is just waiting for that." "Yes maybe. But he knows I have no phone." "Sometimes you want to feel desired and worth fighting for Omar." "Since when are you a love guru?" "Since my first girlfriend cheated on me with my brother." "I'm sorry man. I know it must suck so badly. Do you...if there is anything I can do." "I know Omar. I just want to forget everything for a little while." "Okay. Okay, tonight we will forget all of it. But after today, if you want to talk, I'm here." "I know." They smiled at each other and Omar felt a happy feeling inside. They never talked like that, that intimately. But it felt good. Omar knew if there was one person he could trust, it's Samuel. "Let's go then." 

When they arrived to the club, the line was unexpectively short. "Looks fancy." "Nothing about this school is not fancy Omar." Ander. 

Ander wasn't fancy. He was normal. He was content with ordinary things. That was one of the things Omar loved about him. 

At the door, they met Christian, who just went out to have a smoke (which in reality were drugs). He was already in before and so he managed to get them in as well. Omar felt the excitement inside of him, he wanted to see his boyfriend so badly. He wanted to walk up to him and hug him from behind, apologize and kiss in the bathroom. But when he looked around, he didn't spot his boyfriend. He felt the sadness stretching out in his heart. "Hey Christian?", he caught his arm. "Hm?" "Do you know if Ander is here?" "No, I haven't seen him yet." "Okay." "Want to sell some stuff hm?" Omar chuckled. "A man has to earn his money." 

They danced a little, drank a bit and enjoyed their time. Well Samu did, Omar was too busy asking himself why his boyfriend wasn't here. Why are all his friends here and Ander not? Wasn't that weird. Maybe he was too sad because of their fight? But he wasn't one to just sulk alone at home. So why wasn't he here? Was he busy? 

"Omar." "Omar!" "Hm?" Omar just realized now that his best friend was talking to him. "You are wondering why he isn't here , aren't you?" Omar looked down ashamed. "Hey I would do the same." "I just think it is strange. All his friends are here." Maybe he is busy." "Maybe." "Okay. Come." Samuel took off in the direction of the door. "Where are you going?" "We are going to check on him." "What?" "We will go to his home and you will speak to him. You will apologize, talk, and then make up and make out a bit." Omar chuckled. "Samu. I don't want this night to be like that. You wanted to forget." "I wanted to forget my bullshit. Not yours. I had a good time. And now, we will give you a good time.This is the only chance you have with a dad like that." Omar smiled at his best friend. "Thank you Samu." 

They walked to Ander's house and talked a little about Nano and Samu's mum. Omar told Samu that his dad talked about a new potential wife. When they arrived at Ander's house, Samu was the first one to speak. "Not as fancy as the other homes of my class mates." "Yeah it's more homely." "That's nice." Omar nodded. "Could be that his parents are home. At least his mom." "She knows about you though no?" "Yes." They walked up to the house , but Omar stopped when he saw the light on the veranda was on. And there was his boyfriend, sitting on a deck chair. And next to him was another boy. They were drinking beer and looked deep in talk. "Who is that?", Samu asked in an irritated voice. "I have no idea." 

He had no idea who that boy next to his boyfriend was. They looked close, they looked like they were familiar with each other. Omar tried to remember if Ander ever talked about a boy which characteristics matched the boy's ones, but he couldn't think of anything. 

Suddenly Ander wiped at his cheeks and the boy reached out to him. He hugged him and kissed his shoulder. He visibly tried to calm him down. And Ander let him. 

What the hell?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn... who do you think the boy is???


	4. Talk to him

"Who is that?", Samuel asked. "I have no idea." There was an awkard pause after that. Samuel didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he was seeing in front of him and if he was just witnessing his best friend's boyfriend beginning to cheat on him.   
"Do you want to go there?" "No." "Omar maybe he is..." "You know what? I don't even care anymore." "Omar come on. We both know that's not true." "Maybe not. But I don't want to be the fool again and ask him what is going on. It was bound to happen." "What?" "That he is getting tired of this bullshit life I'm having." "What are you talking about Omar?" "Samuel. He recently came out and has a boyfriend, who he can just spend 10 minutes a day with. And then that boyfriend snaps at you for not coming once. Wouldn't you get tired of that as well?" 

"Omar." Omar got tears in his eyes. He loved Ander. He really did. But it was the truth, he knew it would happen. He knew Ander would grow tired of his, it was just too nice to be real. 

"Omar look at me." "Omar!" 

Omar finally looked at his best friend. 

"He chose to do that. You told me he came in the shop. You told me he wanted this. You didn't even think about actually meeting for 10 minutes." "So?" 

"So he loves you. He wouldn't do that if he didn't love you, I told you before. Why would he cheat on you if he chose to be with you?! I'm sure there is a good explanation for this. We don't even know who that guy is. They could be friends." "All his friends are at Las Encinas, Samu." "He played tennis. Maybe it's one of the players." "Maybe maybe maybe. Maybe he is a random guy he has drinks with from an app and plans to fuck him." 

"Omar. You don't know that." "Yeah. And I'm scared to find out." 

Omar looked at his boyfriend once more, at the exact moment when the unknown boy layed a hand on Ander's head and Ander leaned his head forward on his chest. It looked so intimate Omar wanted to throw up. 

"Let's leave." "Omar I really think you should talk to him." "Samu. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" "Yes. That could be us." "What the fuck?" "If I would be sad and you would comfort me, that is what it would look like." "Samu. You don't have to do that." "What?" "Talk it better. I know what i'm seeing." "Okay whatever you want. But I don't think it is a good idea to just jump to conclusions." "Let's leave please. I don't want to see that anymore." "Okay man." Samuel put a hand on his best friend's shoulder and they left. 

That night Omar couldn't sleep as much as he tried. He layed awake and stared at the ceiling. He thought about how Ander was fucking that guy right now. How he was in bed, arching his back and kissing another man, smelling like another man that was not him. 

"Omar what is wrong?" "Did I wake you up?" "Yes." "Sorry Nadia." "It's okay. Are you okay though?" "No." He heard shuffling in the other bed. "Want to talk?" "I don't know Nadia. It won't help." "Sometimes talking helps anyways." 

So Omar told Nadia about what happened. And if he cried a little nobody had to know. Nadia stood up and reached over to her bedside table, since she moved to her brother's bed after he started crying. "Omar. text him. Ask him if you can meet ad talk. All of this is unnecessary, I agree with Samuel. There is probably an explanation. I don't think he would cheat on you just because you yelled at him for a bit. 

Omar was silent. 

"Omar don't be in your own way. Ander is a good guy. He makes you happy. Text him, call him, whatever." 

"It's in the middle of the night, he won't answer anyways." "Then he will answer in the morning." 

Omar sighed and looked at the phone. Were Samuel and Nadia right? Maybe he should really just reach out. He was the one who yelled after all and he didn't know what happened with that guy. So maybe it was all different than he thought? 

"Okay." Omar reached out to the phone. Nadia smiled at him. 

"Hey, it's Omar. I know you are mad at me, but I would like to see you and talk. I'm sorry for what happened, Ander. I hope to hear from you." 

"Too much?", he asked his sister and showed her what he wrote up. "No, it's perfect. Send it." Omar nodded. 

He hugged Nadia and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for being there for me. If you ever need to talk, know that I'm here." "Thanks Omar." They smiled at each other, which was interrupted by a noise coming from Nadia's phone. She reached for it and smiled. "He won' answer eh?" 

"I'm glad to hear from you Omar. I am free whenever you want. Even now, I can't sleep anyways." 

Omar showed Nadia the response, a big smile on his face. "See I told you he also wants to see you." 

Omar wasn't going to lie. He was happy Ander felt the same, that he also couldn't sleep. That he was up because his mind wandered to Ander. And also that means he probably wasn't with that boy. 

"Now sounds good to me. I will sneak out. Where do you want to meet? Your home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always happy to read comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated since they let me know what you think :)


End file.
